The Criminal Spider
by kobevilla
Summary: Spider-man has always been a hero and stayed loyal to MJ, but what hapens when one lifechanging decision causes him to become a criminal, break MJ's heart and be hunted down by the law and his former allies
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am back sorry it took so long

I do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

It all happened so fast

New york city has always been a bright and illuminating city but now it has changed, changed so much that the only word to describe it would be Futuristic. High rise buildings everywhere each with there own Holographic billboard to advertise there companys, Cars and Bikes no longer drive on the street instead they now hover only having wheels when they are parked, the Police both man and machine protect the city.

This all happened because the people wanted to feel safe and happy after the incident, the event that changed the city into what it is now, that changed the heroes all caused by me

I used to inspire Hope and Safety amongst others but now I only attract fear and hate from the people of the city and my former friends. It was an accident, nobody believed me but after what I did and what I remeber from it...I wouldn't believe me either.

My name now causes shivers on peoples spine,

My name puts Heroes on their guards,

My mask makes them flee from me

My name...is...

Spider-Man

And this is the story of how I nearly destroyed everthing in my life and my city. All of it started and ended 6 years ago but now...

Now here I sit perched on the head of statue of a gargoyle, watching over the city that constantly hunts me down hunting for the Person responsible for my crime in my Black suit, no not the spare one my lover made for me but the symbiote is what is on my body right now after the Incident it found me a year later curious to my sudden anger and depression it has helped me find clues to what happened but of all them have lead to dead ends.

After The incident everyone abondoned me except for two: The venom symbiote and my current lover...The Black Cat.

We ran to eachother after I fell on the roof of a building ,due to lack of web-fluid, at first I thought she was going to turn me but she offered me a lift and looked at me with care and trust in her eyes after everything that happened, she still had feelings for me and when I found the symbiote two days later, my feelings for her had returned.

Since then I've been living with Felica while going out to take down and brutaly interrogate criminals to look for the man who framed me.

So that brings you up to date.

I'm here contemplating on the past and figuring who has it out for me

*WHEE WOO WHEE WOO*

I look to my bottom right and see two police cruisers chasing down what appears to be a blue camaro with one person driving and the passenger shooting at the cops

'Time to go to work' "You read my mind "

'I am in your mind' "You now what I mean" I jump down ignoring the symbiote in my head and start swinging above the cars to avoid being seen while also staying close so I don't lose sight of them.

The guy in the passeger seat continues to shoot at the cops while the camaro make a sharp left turn and another right turn into an allyway and avoids the cops. The camaro shuts down completly while the cops drive past them unaware of the crooks

I land on the walls of the alley and stick to the shadows listening to their conversation

"Man that was close we almost got caught"

"Don't worry dude we're safe plus look at all this dough"

one of them opened the passenger doors and took bags filled with money "Yeah man we;re rich c'mon let's go to the apartment

*THUD THUD*

"Oh and let's not forget our bonus prize hehe" the second goon went to the trunk, opened it and took out a young mid-twenties woman in a purple dress gagged and tied up

"Oh yeah our hostage" said the first goon"What do we do with her?"

"We have some fun with her then we drop at the bridge" said the second goon licking the sobbing womans cheek

"Yeah I like the sound of that" they both they both pushed the woman and started to lift the bottom of hr dress , but before they could do anything I threw two web balls at the trash cans getting there attention.

"Yo man go check that out"

"Yeah yeah but save some for me Max" The second goon walked towards the noise while I crawled towrds him on the wall grabbing his mouth muffling his mouth and pulling up with me

Normal P.O.V

"Yo rickie you there man?" asked Max while holding the girl, when he didn't get an answer Max dropped the girl onto the ground "Don't go anywhere bitch or I will shoot you" the girl nodded in fear, Max went further into the alley "Rickie where are you?!"

All of a sudden Rickies body fell out of nowhere in front of Max missing his arms and half his face revealing a bit of his skull. Max starred in shock and took a few steps back

"Hol-y sh-shit"

He kept until he bumped into somethng behind him he slowly turned around and jumped back in shock as he saw Spider-Man covered on blood

"Y-y-you!? G-get back freak!" Max shook in fear while holding his butcher knife at him. Spider-Man slowly walkeed towards the scared criminal

"You think you can just break the law, disrespect a woman and walk away? just like that? well you're wrong"

"W-w-wait wait I- i'm s-s-sorry please don't kill me PLEASE!"

All that could be heard from that we're screams of bloody murder, bones breaking and spilling guts. The woman looked into the darness of the alley wondering if she was next.

Then silence came, a deafening silence filled the atmosphere Spider-Man came out of alley covered in more blood than before and walked towards the scared woman.

He transformed his right hand into a black bade and quikly slashed at the womans bindings and gag

"Go, get out of here and call the police" Spider-Man retracted his blade and walked away

"Th-thank you" the woman ran away hoping to get to her home

* * *

30 minutes later the police arrived and cleared the crime scene watching from afar

"My work here is done, I better get back before Cat finds out I snuck out"

'Ágreed'

"AHEM"

'To late'

Spider-Man turned around and saw his lover/girlfriend The Black Cat standing there arms crossed and a serious look on her face

"You better have a very good excuse for me Lover or else"

*Spider-Man gulps* "Oh boy"

* * *

 **All right I do hope you all enjoyed that one so don't forget to review and enjoy my new story.**

 **Don't worry I'll still continue the others it will just take me awhile**

 **Hope you like my new dark Spider-Man story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay forgot to mention something in the last chapter, this story is going to be taking place between the past and the present kinda like Arrow, but with a little something from me.**

 _Transition:_ when you see this in a chapter it means we go to an event in the Past

 **Transition:** **This one wil be also be going to the past as well but the position that Spider-Man is in the present will be the same position in the past. Example:In the beginning of Shattered dimensions in the tutorial we would switch between Spider-Men, it will be excatly like that in this story.**

 **If you're still confused either message me or watch a Part 1 gameplay of the game.**

* * *

 _New York, midnight._

"Okay I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't my fault"

Spider-Man and Black Cat we're heading back to the penthouse due to the Avenger Hawkeye appearing at the crime scene so the two left before they could get caught, on the way back the two we're arguing over Spider-Man almost getting caught since it's the middle of the night the time that's most dangerous to be a criminal tonight especially if you're on the most wanted list. Spider-Man kept apoligizing to his lover about going out but she wouldn't have any of it.

"What we're you thinking sneaking out!? you could've been caught, put in jail and be executed in front of the city!" Black Cat was still trying to grasp the fact that her Lover went on Patrol at the time where the Avengers are most active which would explain why Hawkeye arrived at a low level crime scene

They finally arrived at the penthouse "And what's worse is..." Black Cat turned to her lover pinned him against the wall with a seductive smirk "...you didn't invite me" she spoke with a sultry voice while poking him on the chest with each word. Spider-Man tried his best release himself from her grip but between having her body touching his and him seemingly hipnotized by her sultry glare it seemed almost impossible

Spider-Man focused as much blood to his brain as he could before replying "Is that what this is about?" he asked with barley contained urges "How about I make it up to you by going for lunch tomorrow?" Black Cat started carresing his crotch while still holding her smirk and glare "O-or we c-co-could go w-wa-watch t-the s-s-sunrise?" Spider-Man was panting hard, out of everything he's faced in his life, the Sinister six and twelve, the Avengers, the Skrull invasion even the evil Symbiotes he has faced in his life. The one thing he could never defeat...

was The Black Cat's feminine wilds

"Alright what do you wanna do Cat?" Spider-Man gulped down down nervous for what she had planned

Black Cat grinned happy knowing that she got to her edgy Boyfriend "Well I was thinking YOU could help ME break into a certain warehouse thats abandoned with-"

"Stop right there Cat you know thats the only thing I dont ever do: steal anything valuable" Spider-Man gave her a stern glare and crossed his arms

Black Cat knew he would say that so she told him the warehouse true purpose "Well what if I told that that factory was shut down right after they launched their new 'regenertative cell' a drug that could heal a normal persons body but utterly failed and my source says that they may have had something to do with the city that you we're blamed for"

Spider-Man was now intersted and got close to her face "Where's the warehouse?" He was anxious and wanted to go there now before he dies of impatience.

But Black Cat disagreed and did not like her boyfriend pushing himself like this "No tonight you and me are going to sleep because you have to stop working and fighting so hard, okay?"

Spider-Man should have expected this from his girlfriend especially since he snuck out, he wanted to protest but the soreness of his muscles and Felicia were pulling him towards the bed "Alright I'll go but only because I'm exhausted not because you told me" he went to the bed and landed on his back his suit morphing into black boxers and a black T-shirt while Felicia sripped out her catsuit and went under the covers in her black lace underwear.

"Good night Peter" she yawned

"Good night Felicia" he spoke in a tired tone and drifted into unconcioucness into a dream.

 _(Dream)_

 _"Spider-Man STOP RIGHT THERE!" Captain America, with the rest if the Avengers, threatened him with his shield_

 _Spider-Man, in his old costume, was covered in blood and looked liked he'd been through hell and back. "None of you are going to stop me for doing what needs to be done!"_

 _Iron Man held up his right repulsor hand "Peter I dont know whats going on but you need to stop, killing him wont solve anything" Spider-Man tensed up at these words_

 _He aimed his web shooter at his other hand, shot a web grenade "IT WOULD IF YOU KNEW WHAT HE DID!" and threw it at the Avengers and escaped before they got out of the web._

* * *

 **Morning**

 _Felicia's penthouse, 8:32 Am_

Peter woke up from his dream with a sorrowed look in his eyes he turned to his left and looked at Felicia she was sleeping soundly in the bed her chest rising and falling in an unknown rythym.

He reched out his hand and stroked her face loving how beautiful she looked in the morning sun. Felicia sturred at his touch and woke smilibg at her boyfriend.

"Morning Peter"

"Morning Felicia"

Peter took his hand away from her cheek and got up to go to the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for today" Peter went to the closet and grabbed a towel. Black Cat grinned at Peter's statement she figured he would say that "Would you like some company?. Two people in the shower could save some water"

Now Peter, even with his new found confidence thanks to the symbiote, did blush at this but quickly shook it off and gave a smirk to Felicia "After what happened last time I don't think so Felicia" Peter turned and continued towards the bathroom hoping his girlsfriend wouldn't sneak up on him again.

Peter stepped in the tub , retracted his symbiote clothes and stated washing up. Not 5 minutes of showering and the symbiote starts a conversation out of boredom

'So where are we going today?'

Peter grabbed the soap and continued washing himself "First the three of us are going to eat, then we'll go to the warehouse that Cat mentioned last night we'll see what happens after that"

'Good, don't forget we're running low on chocalate'

Peter sighed at ever since the symbiote told him what the klyntar eat which was a special vitamin only on three things on eath:Mushrooms, chocolate and ...Brains. _"Thank god it's easy to get the two best options rather than the worst one."_

Peter turned of the shower head , dried himself off and used the symbiote to form his Black costume "Hey, Cat get ready we're going out for breakfast" Spider-Man went to the balcony to wait for Felicia only to see her, in costume, sitting on the rail waiting for him "I'm waiting on you Peter" she smiled at with a smirk he knew all to well, it meant she was going to make him play a game whether he wants to or not. Spider-Man crossed his arms "Alright so what are the stakes?"

Black Cat got off the railing and answered "How about loser has to pay for breakfast" Spider-Man went to the railing leaned onit "Deal"and jumped off the penthouse swinging in the city. Black was surprised of this usually it's her going first "Hey no fair"she jumped and leapt from rooftop to rooftop already cathing up to him. She knew she couldn't keep up with her boyfriends speed so she turned towards her right and decided to cut him off through the alleyways of the buildings. She grappled a lamp post pulled and kept on swinging and jumping as fast as she could just when she was starting to get tired she saw her and Spider-Mans usual breakfast stop

"Mc donalds" she was almost out of breath but seeing as her lover wasn't in sight and Mc donalds was only 3 blocks away she thinks she has a pretty good chance.

That is until Spider-Man swung right past her while yelling "TRY TO KEEP UP!" Black Cat was shocked but only for a second "Oh you little.." she continued on and used her acrobatic abilities and caught up with Spider-Man. They are neck and neck with eachother 40 seconds away from their destination, Black Cat knew she would lose this race so she decided to do somthing risky "Worst case scenario: I land on my feet" with that said Felicia jumped to the side towards Spider-Man, "HEY! WHAT'RE YOU-" she landed on Spider-Mans' back and jumped from him launching her towards the restaurant.

Black Cat landed gracefully on the building watching Spider-Man practically face plant on to the roof "It looks like I win Spidey" Spider-Man got up from the ground "Yeah but only because you cheated"

"You never mentioned any rules"

"Touche"

"And since I won you have to go disguise yourself and pay for our meal" Peter groaned after hearing that he always does hate it when he loses to her "Fine I'll go Venom give me a hat and sunglasses"as he said this his uotfit shifted and was covered in black a second later the black vanishes and Peter is now wearing orange shade, blue baseball cap, a black T-shirt, blue jeans and Nike shoes. He jumped behind the building, walked to the front entrance and ordered two plates of pancakes and two cups of orange juice.

Spider-Man snuck into an alley, summoned his suit and swung to the roof of an apartment across from Mcdonalds where Felicia was waiting for him. Spider-man walked towards her and two out her plate and cup out of the mcdonald bag "Alright let's eat, Pancakes for you" he handed a plate to Felicia with a cup of juice And one for me"

'Ahem' "Huh? Oh right and chocalate milkshake for you V" Peter drunk the contents of the milkshake Venom absorbed the nutrients to satisfy his hunger

'Thanks' "Dont mention it"

The two of them (three including Venom) started eating their delicious breakfast in silence after two minutes Felicia couldn't handle it anymore so she decided to break the silence "So any plans for today Spider?" she stated taking a sip of her juice. "Well first off we'll go to the warehouse you told me about yesterday after that we'll follow any clues we find" Spider-Man answered in a unenthusiathstic voice "*sighs* Alright" she responded with a hint of boredom.

After finishing thier meal the duo suited up and began swinging/grappling towards their objective they arrived at rundown looking building with a billboard with big letters reading "Tecnovor inc." Spider-Man surveyed the area with the help of his Spider-sense

"Alright there are about 9 guys in there two of them are on the walkways with Sniper rifles, think you can handle them while take the guys below?"

Black gave him a fake pout "How come you all the fun to yourself?"

"Well you can join me after you've taken out those two how's that sound?" Spider-Man asked knowing she would more or less complain about the plan

Black Cat was slightly surprised by the answer but kept it to herself "Well in that case"

The pair moved in rythym Spider-Man snuck through a vent to sneak in while Black Cat went to one the glass windows on the top floor and used her claws to carve a hole big enough for her to fit through.

Spider-Man managed to get inside first rather quickly as soon as he got in he immediatly took cover behind a stack of crates. He used his enhanced spider-sense to see all the 7 guards in his area.

After pinpointing and memerizing the routes of the guards Spider-Man smirked to himself under the mask "This is going to be fun" he said in a dark whisper. Spider-Man snuck up behind the first thug near him, once he was close enough Spider-Man used his right arm to wrap around the thug's neck choking right before impaling with a black symbiote blade through his chest. Spider-Man threw the body to the ceiling webbing it up quickly and quietly.

Next he ziplined to a railing and perched himself onto it scouting his next victim. He found two this time oth of which we're walking side-by-side engaged in a conversation. Spider-Man always did like when they we're more, it made the kill more satisfying.

He landed right behind, unnoticed, listening on their conversation as he stalked them

"So what're you doing today?" asked the thug on the left side "I don't probably go to the nearest brothel or something" Spider-Man quickly placed his hand over the right thugs mouth and pulled him into a corner snapping his neck, the other didn't even notice.

"Really man? you're that desperate?" when the man did not receive an answer he turned to his left and saw that his companion was nowhere to be seen."Yo Matt where'd you go?" he asked in whisper, when he received only silence he decided to call it in, he reached for the com on his chest and spoke "Sir we got a prob-"

SLICK!

He was silenced by a black claw going through his head. Spider-Man pulled his hand back letting the body fall to the floor. "Three down, Four to go"

Black Cat managed to spot the two snipers and got to work.

She used the wall to hide herself from the first one, landed behind him, grabbed his head and slit his throat with her claws. She smiled to herself as the man struggled to breathe and slowly died. "Y'know..sometimes it's just to easy" Felicia quickly leapt to the railings, heading towards the other sniper.

Spider-Man found three of the four guys that we're left, they we're sitting in a table drinking and playing cards. Spidey decided he was going to play to. He created a small black sym spike, aimed and threw it at one's head killing him and startling the other two.

"What the fuck?!" One goon grabbed his AK-47 and looked around looking for the intruder, the other guy went to check on is friend but as soon as he saw the spike through his head his face went pale. "Ho-holy sh-shit! Sampson, I think the web-heads here"

Sam turned his attention to his friend with a shocked look "What!? we gotta get outta here!"

"Too late"

The thugs looked towards the source of the voice and there they saw Spider-man walking towards them slowly.

the goon with the gun aimed at Spider-Man shaking with fear "ST-STAY BACK FREAK" the thug warned him but Spider-Man's response was shooting a string of web at the muzzle of the gun, preventing it from firing. "Now I don't think thats gonna work anytime soon" Spider-Man walked towards a dark glow eminating from him.

The goons we're cowering in fear unable to do anything. Spider-Man launched a tentacle at one thug and pulled him towards himself, held him by the neck and crushed insta-killing him.

The thug was scared to hell he just both of his partners die in front of him and now..he was going to join. Spider-Man approached the poor goon, pulled him by the neck of his shirt and glared daggers into him through his mask. "Pl-ple-ea-se...h-ha-ve m-mercy" the thug begged, tears streaming down his face. Spider-Man never stopped glaring "Sorry, all out of mercy" he put his free hand to the man's chest and stabbed him right through his heart, the thug's eyes shot open, his throat filling with blood.

Unknown to Spider-Man the last guard was sneaking up behind him with a knife aiming at Peter's neck. But before he could he was pounced on by Black Cat and she started slashing everywhere on his body. Once she was sure he was dead she turned to her boyfriend who was looking at her in mild surprise. "Thanks for the hand"

She smiled confidently "What happened to the 'Spider-sense' hm?" she questioned mockingly

Spider-Man groaned "I was distracted okay?"

"Alright, c'mon I found something" Felicia led him to one of the storage containers that looked to be made of metal instead of wood like the others. Felica gestured her hand to the box "Would please do the honors?" she stepped aside. Spider-Man grabbed the lid and pulled it out with ease what he saw inside made his mouth drop.

Inside the container was the red with gold accents 'Iron spider armor' undamged and all "What's this doing here?" he turned his attention to Felica

She answered his question "Well my source told me about it when beating them up for info on you, but this is all i got from him. Hope you aren't to mad"

Spider-Man looked at the suit once again "Mad? This is perfect. C'mon let's go"

Felicia nodded "Right"

* * *

 **Alright first sorry I didn't add the first flashback here other than the vague dream. Secondly:PHEW! my fingers furt from typing all this hope it satisfys you guys.**

 **Don't worry next chapter will be better and will (hopefully) have a informative flashback. Just be patient for me thta's all i ask of you readers.**

 **Don't forget to review. Oh and no Flames please.**


End file.
